


Gonna Eat You Up

by nan



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Stiles' red hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles on too small a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how but Scott/Stiles has somehow become my favorite ship? That's okay, it makes me happy. \o/

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://www.nanworks.tumblr.com)!: 3


End file.
